Black, White and Everything In Between
by MeLikesROFL
Summary: When things go out of the proverbial window, either you take things into your own hands or go along with the tide. I chose the former, for people tend to drown in the latter. OC.


**A/N:** I just have this obsession about Arcobaleno's recently. Don't ask why. Plus I really have no ideas for my other fics/ got around to fixing them.

**Rating:** T for explicit language and random cursing.

**Warning:** Possible Sue-ness all round. Self-fulfilling fic, **absolutely no plot**. You have been warned. Continue reading at your own risk! Don't like, press the back button. I'm sure you know where it is.

I don't own KHR!

* * *

The first thing I remember, was the loud wail of a high pitched siren ringing in my ears. Then the creepy sensation of being sucked into a swirl of seemingly never-ending void of inky darkness. I was high on adrenaline, impulse on full rapid-fire mode and thoughts processing at a billion gigabytes per hour.

I was in shock.

One moment I was on a battlefield hinging on life and death, and in the next I'm in a tranquil yet terrifying silence where I can see neither friend nor foe in the pitch black surroundings.

"Where am I?" I muttered softly while blindly waving my hands about. I mentally winced in fear when I could not even see my fingers, although I know for a fact that they are there. The unease continued to creep up on me, skyrocketing my jittery nerves. I was so high-strung to the point that when the first ray of light appeared, I was immediately prepared to attack.

"Woah there!" A cool voice hissed. "Don't go around chopping off people's heads dammit! It still fucking hurts even if I can't die."

'Huh?' I was completely bewildered. Staring at the glowing ball of energy before me though, I would say my reaction was justified.

"Argh, don't give me that look dammit!" Somehow I had the impression that had the entity had a body, he/she would have been ruffling their head in frustration.

"You were capable enough to make a desire turn into a reality that even affected the cosmos, gal. That's the only reason you were even invited here."

"Huh?" Forget bewildered. This is totally out of my league.

"Ah, shit. I hate dealing with newbies." I gave a deadpan stare at the muted ball of light, trying to convey my irritation.

"Ch. Fuck, I wasn't paid enough to deal with this." Stare…

Suddenly the white light erupted in intensity, forcing me to shield with my arms to block out the excess light blinding my vision. When the source returned to comfortable levels, I blinked my eyes rapidly in an attempt to focus on the colourful adjusting blob of… something in front of me. By the time the shape stabilised, I realised I was staring at a… person?

"Oi! Whatcha staring at, human?" I blinked in shock. Stunned, all I could do was gape.

The guy was… glowing! As in, 100% fluorescent lime green glowing!

I subtly scooted away. Who knows if that was due to radioactive side-effects or something? You never know things like that.

A visible tick mark appeared on his head, though I must say he at least seems good looking enough…

Raising his volume slightly, he bored holes into me. "I'm not eye-candy dammit."

"I know. I'm taking precautions of your radioactiveness."

That guy looked stunned for a moment, before he suddenly burst into loud gruff laughter. "Hahaha! I like your guts kid! And your mouth! Feisty ones like you don't come often enough as it is."

I tilted my head in slight incomprehension. First he calls me human, then about not meeting more people or something?

Giving a crooked smirk, he shifted his weight onto a foot. The lime green aura dimmed till it clung like a second skin, somehow not making him look like a mutant.

Wait. Is it a him or an it? That was actually a light ball at first…

'I'm so confused…' I pouted slightly. 'Nevermind. Since he looks like a guy, a guy he shall be.'

Seemingly aware of my inner turmoil, he introduced himself. "Cha can call me Uno. The only reason why you can see me like this is cos I lost my bet to that bitch…" He mumbled the last part. "Anyway, according to…" He held up a scroll from the middle of nowhere, causing me to mind-boggle. "this, you asked for a world where you can turn things for the better, to prevent the situation from being like yours in the future."

I froze. Wha?...

"First thing first, what's your favourite colour?"

I gave a deadpan stare before flatly replying "If this is some sick joke of a personality test or that related shit you can stick it up your ass cos I'm gonna choose any colour that is not listed."

"Well, you can choose from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and indigo." He snarked.

He ignored me, that bastard! I seethed. Why would I want to pick the colours of a rainbow? That's LAME.

"Then I pick black. As black as the twinkly night sky."

For a moment, Uno looked as if completely lost for words, before giving me an odd look and nodded his head slightly. "Then it shall be done."

Huh? I was being sarcastic there…

A vortex of wind rushed to me, making me grit my teeth under all that pressure while lifting me off the ground. My shoulder length hair flew wildly while I clenched my eyes tightly, tightening my fists against my sides.

Something was pushing and pulling against my skin, against my very being of self. And sonnova bitch it HURTS!

I let out a loud wailing scream, feeling a raw, undiluted sense of corruptness enter my core before it suddenly changed into something cooling but strong. I was gently dropped to the ground, but the sudden lull in activity made me dully aware of the rapid hammering in my chest in tandem to the foreign waves pooling inside me, around me as if the blood in my veins.

'Wha?...' I blinked dully, too tired and relieved to even pay proper attention to care that I lay sprawled and vulnerable in the darkness in front of Uno.

Finally noticing a pair of feet a few inches scant of my face, I lazily tilted my head up. I was somehow lifted up into a sitting position, and Uno's face was just a bit too close to mine for my comfort.

"What." I croaked, jerking when I realised I was still too weak to sit on my own.

"Finally realized that you're not so smart now aren't you? Tip of the day: don't be a smarty pants when you have no idea what you're dealing with." Uno replied smugly. "Sherry, right?"

I eyed him wearily, before giving a resigned nod. He moved out of my comfort zone, 'Finally', and proceeded to sit cross-legged in front of me, both hands pressing on his lap with a small frown firmly etched on his face. "Out of all choices possible in this universe, it can be arguably said you picked the most difficult one out of all."

'…I should have known.' Sigh.

"Well, first thing first, as I have introduced earlier, my name's Uno and I'm your temporary guide to this universe."

…What's with this shit?

"I may not be a mind reader but I can tell what you're thinking about this. Shaddup and let me do my job dammit."

"Fine, go on." I droned.

"Well, here's the matter of fact. To put in simple terms, in your place of origin you have died."

"Uhuh. So in here what am I?"

Uno chuckled. "I knew I liked smart alecks for a reason. Well, you see, as an entity that managed to bend the laws of the universe you were in, some of the higher-ups decided that hey, maybe you would be useful in helping them solve their territorial disputes so here we are!"

"I don't see." I deadpanned. "What the shit do you mean by higher-ups or territorial disputes anyway?"

"Tsk. Higher-ups in basic logic would be what you humans like to refer to as God, Buddha and all that. But to those like me," He gave a sharp tooth grin, solidifying the fact that whatever he was, it wasn't _human_. "They are essentially authoritative figures in running the different universes and ensuring they remain functional. Oh and making sure that no major events crosses universes or anything like that."

"So what does that have anything to do with me?"

"Why, everything!"

"Bull." I challenged.

"Hehe, you got me. Well, not everything, but the gist of it is now connected to you and your actions."

"But if it's like what you said, I'm from a different universe so isn't that against the logic or something?..."

Uno smiled genuinely this time. "Gal, what you achieved in cosmic proportion is nearly big enough a scale to challenge the Gods, albeit benefiting them tho. Well, that and your wish was reasonable enough and the people up there were too lazy to solve it by themselves."

"Your wish was to be given the ability to change the tides of a scenario from a 'bad ending' to a 'good ending', such that it benefits as many people as possible, correct?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, you could say you lucked out. Just before the moment you died, it was registered that you bend the laws of the universe, driven by your will alone. It actually helped a couple of Gods solve a certain issue plaguing them for damn long and they were fucking happy about it, to put in the least. That marked your soul which was then brought here. So you could say you're being given a chance at life itself again as a reward by them."

"Small print please."

"Ehehe…" Uno sheepishly reverted to what I suppose was his original persona, the floating ball of light. "You don't get a choice of which universe you are put in, but it is basically one that you are at least familiar with. Well, that's what they think."

I slumped my shoulders. "Let me guess, a world I thought was fictional? Like a movie or TV show or a cartoon or something?"

"Bingo!" Uno bounced up and down. "In that world, the fighters there mainly use their willpower to be channeled into a weapon which may or may not be directly used for fighting. So yeah. Since your will is strong enough, they decided to throw you there." He droned, obviously in agreement with my thoughts.

I inwardly heaved a sigh of defeat. "Thanks for telling me the truth and being blunt Uno. I appreciate that at least."

"Those old geezers think they can do anything. Well technically they can, but unofficially the nitty gritty details that they don't bother with are still being solved by us drones to maintain the balance of worlds. Speaking of which, it's also partially your job now to maintain that balance."

Uno reverted back into a human form, throwing me a crystal clear item.

I stared closely at it, holding up to his shiny being before nearly doubling over in laughter. "What's this for? A huge baby pacifier? What am I supposed to do with it? Suck on it?"

I think my humor leaked into my voice, for Uno smirked as well. "Laugh it up, I'm giving you the related memories now."

…

I stared into space for a moment, before going into full blown hysteria. "Reborn?! You're throwing me into that fucking crazy world of Reborn? Are you kidding me?"

Facing his deadpan stare, I wilted. "Oh fuck. FML, those colours you asked me to choose is actually to determine my flame type right?"

Giving a blank look, he stared straight at me. "Well, you had a choice, and choose the Night flame out of all of 'em."

I chuckled miserably. "But… I thought only the Vindice has them or something? Or just that annoying zombie baby? Why me?" I flexed my arm experimentally, grimacing at the thought of having voluntarily polluted my entire Flame system into irreversible corruption.

Uno actually came up to pat my shoulder awkwardly. "Well, at the moment you declared to have the Night flame the Arcobaleno rights were transferred to you instead. So if that alien ever checks, you will be the only one that was out of the original sphere of influence that he did not count for."

My head snapped up. "Then the curse?"

"Doesn't apply to you of course. The higher-ups aren't so ungrateful as to make your life even more miserable while fulfilling your wish. Just that erm, we might have a slight problem here."

…?

He coughed to hide his chuckle, though it did not fool me even for a moment. "When did you last go to school?"

I stared wide-eyed before floor planting myself. "Please don't tell me I have to study…" I groaned.

"Well, yes you do, and I'll be your academic tutor till you're more than ready to take that world by storm. Arcobaleno are the world's best, nothing less. Especially for languages, that is a MUST. Your specialty is totally up to you though." Uno pointed to a growing pile of books and notes that appeared out of nowhere, while a giant computer screen appeared in front of us that provided plenty of light to see.

I wilted into a miserable lump of goo. "Noooo…." I whined. "I don't wanna study….."

"Yes you do, and we have an eternity in here if that's what it takes. Time that passes here is not in proportion to other parts of the universe. Though I suppose you would want to be cooperative to get things done faster though." He bodily dragged me to my academic doom, ignoring my desperate pleas and cries for help to get away from the mentally torturous activity.

"Save me!" I flapped my arms like jelly.

~.~.~.~

"Bo hoo. Bully lil' old me." I faked a sniff in Uno's direction, ticking him off.

"Shuddap you. One does not simply crack horny jokes in the middle of a lecture!"

"See! You referenced!"

"Shh! That's your fault I picked it up!"

"But it fits! Anyone with less than half a brain can." Indirect insults FTW.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, not into extraterrestrial beings."

"You get my point!" Uno flamed, turning into a deep cherry red ball.

"Yeah yeah," I pretended to ignore him, picking my ear in his direction as obscenely as possible. "Now you're a tomato. Proves my point."

"Am not!"

I openly sniggered. Uno tends to forget that he reverts back into a ball of light when his emotions overrun logic. That and I cracked enough ball jokes to last him one per day for the next century.

"You're barely twenty! How can you know so many sick jokes?!"

"Puh-lease. I was a soldier that bunked in during war. 'Nouf said."

Finally reverting back into human form, Uno glared murderously in my direction. "At least now I'm rid of you."

"Yeah well, ja ne!~" I sing-songed, jumping through the dimensional portal the computer screen provided into my destined destination. Geddit?

Imagine the shock of my life when I realised that I could change my age at will by staring at any reflection. Now _that_ is cool.

I sniggered openly, soaring down through the clouds in the open night sky. Best part about being a soul in that weird place? You get to try freefalling. With and even without safety precautions till you learn the possible limits the human body can have based on how much it can hurt by judging it as a scale from 'ouch a scrape' to 'WTF MY BONE BROKE' as a mid-range.

Eh, my pain tolerance levels are nearly abnormal so don't try this at home kiddies!

On the other hand, genuine Arcobaleno have fundamentally different bodies than normal humans. In their original form before the curse, as Uno explained, is the optimal form of perfection humans can reasonably obtain through decades of training. After the curse, now, that is a whole other story. Arcobaleno are no longer humans trained to optimism. They become a human perfection.

Have you ever wondered why baby sized Reborn at the physical age of 2 is able to trounce Tsuna and obliterate non-Arcobaleno opponents without much of an issue? That's even accounting for his mental experience and hours of repetitive training these people put themselves through directly after the curse.

Pre-cursed Reborn is extremely dangerous.

Just-cursed Reborn is as weak as a regular adult.

Arcobaleno Reborn living with the curse is ever ready to dance with the devil.

With the wind soaring through my ears, I hummed a favourite tune from Mission Impossible. Apart from the drawback of being infant sized for like forever and the weakness to Anti Tri-Ni-Sette radiation, Arcobaleno are gifted with muscles from the moment the curse took effect to withstand all forms of physical torture. They are the best. The world's protectors have to be the best so giving them an infantile body and making them horribly weak totally defeats the purpose doesn't it?

I landed gracefully on top of an electric pole, tapping off in the southern direction like a spring.

The most obvious example would be Skull, with how often he was squished by both Reborn and Collonello's fists, one would expect that he'd be dead thousands of time already, even if both of them did not have the intent to truly do harm. Both of them have the relative strength of elite underground fighters, so holding back will still fucking hurt.

Bouncing on the ball of foot, I darted quickly over rooftops, avoiding all the security cameras that I spotted. Grimacing at the memory of training my attention span and observational skills, I flitted to the wall top of a side alley at a nearby district.

Those were truly tough times, I heaved an audible sigh. Having to purposefully roll jackpot 777 sixty times in a row is more than enough to make anyone's eye spin. Don't ever ask me how Uno secured a jackpot machine for this purpose. I have no frigging idea.

I cautiously peeked around, eying my targets for this evening.

Three thugs, one woman and her boyfriend. Well, that's no issue, just that the guy's unconscious already with possible head trauma judging from the ugly bruise on the right side of his head. The thug in blue jacket raised his fist to hit her, as if in slow motion. My eyes narrowed.

'Intimidation tactic, fail!' I mentally spat.

'Time to play~'

Just as the woman closed her eyes in fear, I struck.

~.~.~.~

"…Huh?" The woman stared blankly at her surroundings, only to realise that the 3 thugs were already unconscious and stripped to their undies with blood pooling at their nose. She frantically turned around in bewilderment before checking on her boyfriend, but still found no trace of what could have happened.

Meanwhile, I skipped happily along a nearby deserted street, happy at my procurement of a nice new set of clothes and a leather cap plus three pairs of shoes. All that's left now is to find a second hand clothes store.

According to Uno, it's best if I hid my identity as a protector. No one said anything about how I went about it or any motives I have.

I whistled a merry tune, travelling along the outskirts of Tokyo till the sun rose again.

~.~.~.~

"Royal Flush." The strawberry blonde in her late thirties smugly laid down her cards on the poker table, crossing her legs to expose that little bit more skin that drew the attention to the silts of her elaborate ruby red gown that hugged her curves, proving that age did not affect her beauty. The only disparity was the laughing wrinkles around her eyes that revealed her age.

Winking her bright emerald eyes at her nearest table partner, she languidly reached over to collect the tokens while catcalls resounded around as her cleavage was nicely exposed to some.

"Hey babe, wanna come over for my party tonight on Mafia Land? We have the best drinks on the house!" A jolly fat man in an expensive Armani grey suit slithered an arm around her shoulders, leaving no room for escape.

The blonde turned to smile sweetly at him, tapping a well-manicured rose fingernail to rest against his chin. "I'll presume that the entertainment would at least be… satisfactory, won't it?"

Laughter resounded round the room, her male companion joining on. "Of course it will be. We may not be as rich as Vongola but you can be sure that no party hosted by our Family will be anything less than satisfactory, especially with me as Boss's good man!"

"Hmm? Is that so?" She all but purred, resulting in some of the lesser men to flush with desire. "Give me a time and location, I still have appointments with my girlfriends to make. Unless... you do not desire more company?" The blonde slyly winked.

The innuendo not lost on the savage beasts, they readily agreed, cheering and toasting in delight while she strolled to the counter to cash in tokens.

Storing the wads of hard cash in her dandy purse, she strolled through the parlor door.

Turning her head at the last moment before closing, she smiled. "Have a good night, gentlemen."

_Psshhh…._ A colourless biodegradable gas was released at the corners of the room, covering them all in less than a second.

They all fell unconscious, unaware that all the blueprints to their nuclear weapon designed to take down a certain sovereign country was stolen right under their noses.

~.~.~.~

"Ahahahaha!" The girl, aged no older than 12 laughed wildly. "It never gets old!"

She cheerfully threw the blueprints, bag of clothes and wig on the fire pit on the beach, watching it go up in embers and soot while emptying the money in the jeweled purse into her waterproof panda bag. The tide will come in a few minutes to wash away all evidence left unburned if her calculations proved right.

Dressed in an unassuming three-quarter jeans and a purple sleeved white giraffe T-shirt, the teenager threw her heels into the fire after she stood on the cemented track while wearing sneakers, ensuring that her tracks remain totally undetectable. Her sense of surroundings never failed her after all, and not many knew that the back part of Mafia land intersected the amusement park at certain forested and beach areas.

"Hup!" She jumped neatly over the electric fence, carefully timing the 2 nearby security cameras before sprinting to the alley between two buildings between the cameras blind spot.

'Never thought I would say this, but now I'm freaking glad I went to war. All's fine and dandy now that anything related to surveillance automatically pops out on my radar.' She gave a mental snark, fishing out an untraceable phone that burned a hole in her pockets when she first got it.

"Oi, Phoenix. When's your due? I'm gonna call Apple if you aren't gonna pay soon."

"A-ah! It's you! Er, hang on. I'm at Cols' bar. Try not to scare the patrons away with your getup okay? I even got your favourite drink from the bartender at the cost of my pride. So pretty please?"

I snickered. "Since when did you have any pride anyway?"

"Hey! I'll take offense to that!"

"Yeah right. I'll call that _nee-chan_ to settle you. Wanna try it?"

"N-no!" The line on the other end spluttered. "You don't have to go through all that trouble." She rolled her eyes. "Same time, I'll pass it to you on the spot. People here are all trusted kay? Don't be late _Ageha_."

"Since when was I ever?" _Click_.

With the experience of stripping to uniform with less than a minute during wartime, she changed into a jade green hoodie T-shirt and white shorts while using a solvent to wash away the blue dye to reveal the original inky black colour of the wig tightly secured to her head with no one the wiser. Fishing out a pocket mirror, the reflection shone minutely before she was staring at an 18 year old.

Pulling out her sunglasses and a hair tie, she strolled to the bar.

~.~.~.~

The dark blonde middle aged guy stared slightly in disbelief at his table companion.

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow delicately past her sunglasses while her hand rested on her cheek, her pale blue tinted eyes bored into his while lightly sipping her straw.

'I just don't understand her obsession with melon flavoured milk.' He inwardly shook his head. So easily fooled by her even with the knowledge of the utter decimation and bloodbath he witnessed at an up and coming yakuza gang going back on their word when they met their arms buyer at a closed conference in their hideout.

Phoenix really didn't know who was being stupid. The yakuza inviting an unknown, albeit regular customer into headquarters just for showing off or Ageha openly fooling around like an innocent brat just before the slaughter.

Well, as long as her end of the bargain is met, it has absolutely nothing to do with him. Better for their sanity overall.

"Here." He shuffled a duffel envelope package out of his bag, discretely passing into her waiting hands.

"Proper procedures?"

"Yeah, plus your bonus was wired directly to the Swiss account under slot 8."

"Acceptable." She smirked slightly. "Now, let's discuss interest rates for procuring…"

…

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Phoenix barely masked his shock.

"That's whatever you think it is." Ageha smiled giddily. "Managed to figure out the proper arrangement and found enough dirt of Mr Clown."

"Clown?" He furrowed his brows, unsure of the referral. She sometimes used really weird code words that you won't understand till you realise that they reflect the personality.

"Pssh." Ageha levelled an annoyed glare at him. "I think you remember him better as the cub of the Jungle."

Fingering the words on the table, Phoenix mouthed "Oh. Him."

"Yeah, oh."

Suddenly red in the face, he spluttered before urgently hissing at her. "H-him?! Out of all people, dirt on Mr Clown?!"

Ageha leaned back smugly, crossing her arms in front of her slightly developed chest. "But of course, don't you know who you're talking to? I am the best."

"Now," drawing his attention, she mapped out the route on the unfolded napkin he provided by tracing with her finger. "This, is where the exchange of fake goods will take place. The containers will go by route C from Intel sources and the actual deal goes through the underpass at the Blue district."

"Huh? But the heli-"

"Sh. I'm getting there. The helicopter is gonna circle and gun down ants. That's its main purpose this round."

"Ah shit."

Leveling a look at his interruption, she continued. "So I'm going round. Circle, ya know? Apple's running out of batteries soon so we need it fast."

"Gotcha." Phoenix folded back the napkin, offering a handshake which she took. "Good hunting." They chorused softly, each taking their leave.

As she left the bar and went towards the hills, Phoenix made a detour to the tracks, pressing the microphone to his ear.

"Boss. Successful implant. Requesting orders."

"Tail her. We want her source. Once she's no longer useful… dispose of her."

"Yes sir!"

Phoenix took out his handheld GPS tracker to stare at the blinking green dot on the map, sniggering internally. 'That bitch think she's a good startup in the Mafia huh? Once her informant is found it's OVER!'

_Fizzle…_

"H-huh?! What's wrong you stupid machi-"

A shadow loomed over him just as he blinked.

_Swish._

~.~.~.~

Tsk. Ageha shook her head. Plenty of goons in the mafia lack both brains AND brawn.

Carefully wiping clean the short sword, I sheathed it and threw it back into the bag.

'Ah, at least no bloodstain reached me this time.' Leaping off the tree branch and towards the amusement park, I whistled a jaunty tune. Stupid ass thought he was so smart to spike my drink and sic a parasitic tracking bug on me during the handshake.

Well, not many people are in the know about Flames yet so it is sorta unsurprising that there are barely any counters so far with Vongola keeping that information extremely tight to themselves.

'But still, this is really getting ridiculous. I mean, it has been like what? 15 years since I first came into Reborn! and I'm just a passing acquaintance of the Arcobalenos save for Reborn and Aria/Yuni.' I pouted. 'Well, at least Fon really is as nice as the manga portrayed. According to the calendar Tsuna should now be in either Elementary or Middle school already. Who knows?'

'…Agh I'm not familiar with the Japanese schooling system. Shut up brain! Stop thinking!' I nearly wailed.

Using my flames, I threw myself into the space-time wormhole, coming out behind one of the stage performers in the haunted house.

'Ergh. No matter how many times I do this this is just so disorientating. Just how Bermuda use it for high speed fighting?' I fought back an urge to puke while sneaking up behind the stage actor. Turns out that blending into local high schools and joining acrobatics were one of the best investment activities in my life.

'Oh wait, I'm in the spooky house. Nyehehehe. Time to have fun.'

"Boo!"

~.~.~.~

Pandemonium erupted all around the theme attraction. Visitors and staff alike ran amok at the sudden onslaught of 'haunted-ness' that occupied the house that day. Certain staff dressed in ghost costumes were frothing at the mouth and had to be carried into ambulances through the back door by their pale faced colleagues who were trembling rather badly.

"Kyaaa!" "Don't push!" "Keep calm please! We are currently investigating the cause!" The head honchos were mass dialing repair crews and some allied Families were sending brave men in to search for the cause, in case of rival Family attack on Mafia Land as well, a practically weekly occurrence.

"Kekeke…" I snickered to no one in particular, perched precariously on the support beam on top of the ghost prop set.

"Didn't know giving people heart attacks can be so fun. No wonder Reborn does that on a daily basis, he really knows how to enjoy life," I sniggered while pulling on my fingered gloves. "Ah, seems like the maintenance crew is here. Time to scat!"

On my way out, I pushed what little Mist flames I had to my surroundings, unwinding the rope attached to the spooky lights that overhang the prop set.

Dressed as a zombie Tarzan, I yelled war cry at the top of my lungs complete with skeletal monkeys mobbing them. "Woooahhh OOoohhhh!"

Suffice to say, none of them were illusionists.

"100% score!" I cheered, teleporting my way out as I somersaulted after jumping off the rope.

~.~.~.~

"Whup!" I landed on both feet closed together with my hands in the air in pure gymnastic style on a grassy patch facing the harbour where the cruise ships to Mafia Land dock at. Ever since I first came to the resort island and recognised the place, I burned to memory all the hard to see spots on the islands under surveillance holes that wasn't purposefully left unguarded to teleport to in a pinch. That was once or twice I nearly got caught by Colonello and had to stage an official introduction while his gun was pointed at my throat.

Not fun.

As I was merrily making my way to the next destination for my week-long vacation from my actual duties, an alarm blared throughout the entire island on loudspeakers everywhere, making me wince.

'Ouch.' I moodily rubbed my ears. 'It is during times like these I hate my sensitive hearing. I wonder what happened?' I tilted my head towards the nearest one.

"Attention please, attention please, we have unregistered visitors on Mafia Land. Everyone kindly please proceed to the registration counter to produce a verification of your entry. I repeat, everyone pl-"

"Oh shit." I blanched, tuning the announcement out. I totally forgot to register under my fake identity. Shitttttt

"All unverified visitors are asked to proceed to a detainment facility and await further instructions. That is all."

Fuck. I'm so screwed.

The detainment facility is a white lie. There will only be actual interrogation, Vongola style.

I shivered. No choice, hiding time.

~.~.~.~

"Hmph. So we have a daredevil fighter here. Either that or an idiot." A shadowed figure held back a snort while stalking the figure bounding through the woods. "Pity we meet the latter more often than not."

"It's your unlucky day poor rabbit, for the hunters are all home today."

"The World's Greatest Hitman never misses a target at all."

~.~.~.~

Rather stunned and disoriented, I took my time to count my heartbeats once I regained consciousness without moving at all.

Apparently, my captors were not fooled.

"Ojou-chan. You might want to open your eyes before I put a bullet through your skull." A squeaky yet painfully familiar voice resounded around me.

Feeling rather brave, I took a peek before fluttering both eyes open in shock, back ramrod straight against my metal bonds that secured me to what I suppose is a metal chair bolted to the floor.

Eh, I can sorta guess they use this to electrocute any uncooperative prisoners.

Looking up, I felt rather than saw the blood drain from my face, feeling ashen and bone pale.

Timoteo, Vongola Nono was sitting directly in front of me on a plush yet simple throne, with Reborn casually leaning against the wooden desk diagonally in front of him using gun-form Leon to casually tip his fedora. His six guardians were all surrounding the room, from the sides to the back, covering all possible escape angles from the position of their flames.

The Boss of the world's largest Mafia group leaned forward on his cane in blatant interest, a small frown creased his brow. The sky flame bled into his pale golden eyes to turn them into tinted orange, marking the appearance of the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself Miss...?"

**TBC.**

* * *

A/N: I was scrolling through Reborn! TYL fanarts + their box weapons earlier and decided I was on a Roll today. Pun intended. Kay bye. Ja ne~


End file.
